00:00 Chap1
by ZerlinLithaDeer
Summary: Anyeonngggg I have a new ff again! hehehe... miann y kalau aku blm share yg The 12 Black Pearl sama Who The Artist,tapi aku akan usahain bisa mengshare semua itu.Ohh ya ceritanya di ff ini yg jadi tokoh utamanya itu Aku with my friendss and ceritanya nanti di pertengahan chapter ceritanya jadi bener' horor n bunuh"an sesama manusia y sudahlah mendingan kalian baca sendiri
1. Chapter 1

00 : 00 (Chapter 1)

Main cast : Elli,Lee Seohyun,EXO,Suju,SNSD&F(x)

Elli Pov. (flashback on)

"eomma mau kemana?"tanyaku

"eomma hanya pergi sebentar,kamu disini saja sama appa"jawab eomma dengan hanya tersenyum tipis

"tapi eomma kenapa bawaan yang eomma bawa banyak sekali?"tanyaku lagi sambil sedikit menangis

"sudahlah.. Elli kamu tidak usah menangis eommq hanya pergi sebentar kok"jawab eomma sambil membuka pintu

"eomma..."tangisku

Flashback off~

aku ternyata baru tersadar dari mimpi masa lalu yang masih menghantuiku padahal sebenarnya aku sudah membuang mimpi itu jauh-jauh,tetapi entah kenapa mimpi itu masih ada di terasa ternyata Seohyun memanggilku berkali-kali dan akhirnya dia mendatangiku dengan sedikit cemberut.

"Elli ssi,kenapa kamu gak mebalas panggilanku?!"tanya Seohyun

"mianhamnida..."kataku meminta maaf

"ya sudahlah.. aku tidak perlu marah-marah,pasti kamu sedang bermimpi?"tanya Seohyun lagi

"kok kamu tau?"tanyaku

"ya taulah.. kamu beberapa hari ini kan suka bermimpi"

"... tapi jangan beritau ke siapa-siapa ya..."

"ne,aku akan menjaga rahasiamu"

akan tetapi waktu tiba-tiba berhenti dan sekarang aku berada di masa aku melihat ada seseorang yang tergeletak di lantai dan itu... itu... adalah Sahabatku sendiri!

"AKHH!"jeritku

"waeyo Elli?"tanya Seohyun kaget

"huft.. huft... gwenchana... itu hanya mimpi buruk saja.."jawabku

"benarkah?"tanya Seohyun memastikan

"ne,aku tidak berbohong"jawabku

"ya.. kalau begitu kita pulang saja,pasti kalau kamu udah dirumah kamu sudah bisa tenang kembali"

"ne"

Kami berdua segera pulang,tetapi untuk sementara Seohyun harus menginap di dijalan aku memandangi langit yang begitu indah dan mengingatkanku pada masa lalu.

Flasback On

"eomma langit itu indah sekali ya?"tanyaku

"ne,apakah kamu ingin menggapai langit?"tanya Eomma

"ne,tetapi bagaimna caranya eomma?"

"ya kamu pasti akan mengetahuinya saat besar nanti"

Flashback Off

aku tetap saja memandangi langit biru,tetapi bayanganku dan eomma segera mencoba berpikir kenapa setiap aku melihat suatu benda selalu aku melihat Eomma dimasa lalu akan,tetapi kenapa bukan bayangan appa saja? dan itulah juga banyangan yang juga selalu melihat sahabatku yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja ya walaupun dia memiliki nasib yang sama sepertiku,tetapi aku melihat dari atas sampai ke bawah Seohyun memang orang yang santai.

"Elli?"panggil Seohyun

"ne,waeyo?"tanyaku

"kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu"jawabnya

"ohh.. miahae aku tadi masih bermimpi tentang masa lalu.."

"gwenchana.. kan semua orang banyak yang suka bermimpi ke masa lalu'

"ne,yasudah ayo kita masuk!"

"baiklah..."

Didalam rumahku banyak sekali perabotan rumah tangga yang terbilang kuno dan ini semua adalah peninggalan keluargaku,tetapi kadang-kadang aku tidak merasa nyaman tinggal disini karena kadang-kadang benda-benda disini selalu bergerak sendiri.

"rumahmu selalu saja seperti ini"kata Seohyun

"waeyo? kamu tidak menyukainya?"tanyaku

"aniya... hanya saja semuanya masih terlihat kuno"

"ohh.. ne...,tetapi aku juga tidak boleh menjualnya karena benda-benda ini sangat berharga"

"ne.. aku mengerti...,apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang?"

"kamu bisa tolong bantu aku bersihkan rumah ini?"

"dengan senang hati"


	2. 00:00 Chap2

00 : 00 (Chapter 1)

Main cast : Elli,Lee Seohyun,EXO,Suju,SNSD&F(x)

Elli Pov. (flashback on)

"eomma mau kemana?"tanyaku

"eomma hanya pergi sebentar,kamu disini saja sama appa"jawab eomma dengan hanya tersenyum tipis

"tapi eomma kenapa bawaan yang eomma bawa banyak sekali?"tanyaku lagi sambil sedikit menangis

"sudahlah.. Elli kamu tidak usah menangis eommq hanya pergi sebentar kok"jawab eomma sambil membuka pintu

"eomma..."tangisku

Flashback off~

aku ternyata baru tersadar dari mimpi masa lalu yang masih menghantuiku padahal sebenarnya aku sudah membuang mimpi itu jauh-jauh,tetapi entah kenapa mimpi itu masih ada di terasa ternyata Seohyun memanggilku berkali-kali dan akhirnya dia mendatangiku dengan sedikit cemberut.

"Elli ssi,kenapa kamu gak mebalas panggilanku?!"tanya Seohyun

"mianhamnida..."kataku meminta maaf

"ya sudahlah.. aku tidak perlu marah-marah,pasti kamu sedang bermimpi?"tanya Seohyun lagi

"kok kamu tau?"tanyaku

"ya taulah.. kamu beberapa hari ini kan suka bermimpi"

"... tapi jangan beritau ke siapa-siapa ya..."

"ne,aku akan menjaga rahasiamu"

akan tetapi waktu tiba-tiba berhenti dan sekarang aku berada di masa aku melihat ada seseorang yang tergeletak di lantai dan itu... itu... adalah Sahabatku sendiri!

"AKHH!"jeritku

"waeyo Elli?"tanya Seohyun kaget

"huft.. huft... gwenchana... itu hanya mimpi buruk saja.."jawabku

"benarkah?"tanya Seohyun memastikan

"ne,aku tidak berbohong"jawabku

"ya.. kalau begitu kita pulang saja,pasti kalau kamu udah dirumah kamu sudah bisa tenang kembali"

"ne"

Kami berdua segera pulang,tetapi untuk sementara Seohyun harus menginap di dijalan aku memandangi langit yang begitu indah dan mengingatkanku pada masa lalu.

Flasback On

"eomma langit itu indah sekali ya?"tanyaku

"ne,apakah kamu ingin menggapai langit?"tanya Eomma

"ne,tetapi bagaimna caranya eomma?"

"ya kamu pasti akan mengetahuinya saat besar nanti"

Flashback Off

aku tetap saja memandangi langit biru,tetapi bayanganku dan eomma segera mencoba berpikir kenapa setiap aku melihat suatu benda selalu aku melihat Eomma dimasa lalu akan,tetapi kenapa bukan bayangan appa saja? dan itulah juga banyangan yang juga selalu melihat sahabatku yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja ya walaupun dia memiliki nasib yang sama sepertiku,tetapi aku melihat dari atas sampai ke bawah Seohyun memang orang yang santai.

"Elli?"panggil Seohyun

"ne,waeyo?"tanyaku

"kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu"jawabnya

"ohh.. miahae aku tadi masih bermimpi tentang masa lalu.."

"gwenchana.. kan semua orang banyak yang suka bermimpi ke masa lalu'

"ne,yasudah ayo kita masuk!"

"baiklah..."

Didalam rumahku banyak sekali perabotan rumah tangga yang terbilang kuno dan ini semua adalah peninggalan keluargaku,tetapi kadang-kadang aku tidak merasa nyaman tinggal disini karena kadang-kadang benda-benda disini selalu bergerak sendiri.

"rumahmu selalu saja seperti ini"kata Seohyun

"waeyo? kamu tidak menyukainya?"tanyaku

"aniya... hanya saja semuanya masih terlihat kuno"

"ohh.. ne...,tetapi aku juga tidak boleh menjualnya karena benda-benda ini sangat berharga"

"ne.. aku mengerti...,apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang?"

"kamu bisa tolong bantu aku bersihkan rumah ini?"

"dengan senang hati"


	3. Better Than Me

00:00 (Chapter 3)

"gwenchana,badai di luar masih lebatkan Seohyun?"tanyaku

"ne"

Elli pov end~

"baiklah.. memang di luar badai masih lebat"kata Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun segera melepas mantelnya dan begitu pula Sehun tapi tiba-tiba lampu langsung padam dan membuat kami tidak bisa melihat ada cahaya api dari arah Seohyun berada.

"Lho?!"kataku tersontak kaget

"ke... kenapa bisa?"tanya Kyuhyun

"jangan kaget... i... ini hanya kebetulan belaka"jawab Seohyun

Seohyun Pov~

Kenapa jadi begini padahal aku tidak mauelihatkan identitasku yang sebenarnya tapi,tenanglah semua pasti bisa terkendali.

Sehun melihatku dengan tatapan yang sepertinya mengenal diriku dan ia sepertiengeluarkan hawa dingin,Apakah dia sama sepertiku?

"Seo.. Seohyun.."panggil Elli "siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

Dekk!jantungku langsung berdetak dengan kecang,kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?! tolonglah tuhan selamatkan diriku!

"Seohyun jawab pertanyaanku!"

"engg... aku tidak bisa menjawabnya..."jawabku

"waeyo?!"tanya Elli marah "kamu jangan berbohong padaku!"

"sudahlah Elli,Seohyun itu sama sepertiku"kata Sehun

Hah?! Sehun berbicara seperti itu? jangan! aku tidak mau identitasku terbongkar!

"memang apa kesamaan kalian berdua?!"tanya Elli

Sehun menatapku dengan cermat,sepertinya ia ingin dapat persetujuan dariku,tapi aku tidak mau karena ini adalah rahasia keluargaku

"mianhae Elli.. bukannya aku mau merahasiakan darimu tapi.."

"tapi apa?"

"ini adalah rahasia keluargaku"

"tapi kenapa Sehun tau?"

"karena dia memang sama denganku"

"... ya... baiklah.. tapi aku akan menebak sendiri,kamu pasti mempunyai kekuatan yang terpebdam?"

"ya bisa dibilang begitu"

TING TONG TING TONG! tepat pada jam 00:00 berarti sekarang sudah tengah malam tapi,badai pun belum juga lain ada yang menelpon Elli dan ternyata yang menelpon itu Sulli eonnie.

"anyeong?"tanya Elli di telepon

"kamu dimana? apakah kamu sudah dirumah?"tanya Sulli khawatir

"aku sudah dirumah,waeyo eonnie?"

"syukurlah... kukira kamu berada di luar rumah,apakah disana badainya sudah reda?"

"belum eonnie,disini badainya tambah lebat"

"kalau begitu hati-hati ya,apakah kamu sendirian di rumah?"

"enggak kok,aku di rumah bersama temen-temenku"

"kalau begitu bye-bye!"

"bye!"

Elli segera memutuskan sambungan hanya termenung melihat ke arah meja yang berantakan dan aku baru teringat kalau aku belum membaca surat yang dari surat itu tertera bahwa dia ingin besok aku bisa bertemu dengannya

"apa isi surat itu?"tanya Elli

"bukan apa-apa"jawabku

"kenapa kamu gak mau memberitahukan kepadaku?"tanya Elli lagi

"ini hanya Rahasiaku bersama Luhan"

"kamu selalu begitu!"

"tapi ini emang rahasiakan"

"what ever!"

"okay,fine!"

"udah jangan bertengkar!"kata Kyuhyun

Tiba-tiba

JDAGGG! bunyi yang sangat keras itu membuat aku tersontak menoleh ke belakang,di belakangku ada Kris yang membawa tongkat baseball.

"Awas kamu Seohyun!"kata Kris sambil memukulku dengan tongkat baseball


End file.
